Love is a Stuggle
by romancegirl123546
Summary: You are the protagonist, this is a different story line but still the same academy and everything. You fall and awake in a realm unknown to you you meet these men that look vaguely familiar, being their teacher and them teaching you makes these emotions you have dwell inside never to be revealed. What will happen when memories are remembered and will love really be the savior?
1. Chapter 1

Kamigami no Asobi Fanfiction

**This one doesn't have much romance just an introduction to the character and storyline, it's somewhat different but still the same academy and god's fallen head over heels thing I hope you enjoy please give me positive feedback and if not I don't mind criticism it gives me motivation to do better! Please enjoy! I don't own Kamigami no Asobi! Oh and (Name) well you should know and (H/L) means hair length (H/C) means hair color some people may not know that. Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Where are you going (Name) if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm going to see the other gods!" The young teenage girl smiled at the woman before her. "What about your audience with Zeus?"

"I don't want to meet him, I have no interest in being with an arrogant god." The woman looked at the girl with a bemused look and yet with some frustration. "(Name)…any goddess would be honored that the god of heaven want's to-" The woman was cut off as the girl kissed her on the cheek and ran off. "Don't worry mother I'm not going to miss the meeting with Zeus I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will…you make anyone proud." The woman turned to leave just as she created a smile hoping her daughter would be able to sense it. Running the girl found herself nearing a bunch of excited girls surrounding these young boys with gleaming eyes and handsome features. "Apollon can you take me on a ride with you and your Pegasus?"

"No I was going to ask him that, I bet he would prefer to be with the goddess of love rather than a goddess of war!" Two girls were fighting each other which seemed to be about who gets to ride on a Pegasus which seemed to be a little overboard since you can find one pretty much anywhere in Olympus. "How old are you Apollon, oh and how old is Balder and Loki?"

"Same with Thor I want to know how old Thor is!"

"Ladies we're all 15 we're not even full gods yet." The one called Apollon spoke out for the others that were there. He had blonde hair and deep green eyes, Loki had somewhat long red hair and light purple eyes and Balder had long white-ish blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes while Thor had green hair and a lightning bolt shape carved scar in his hair. "Guess these are the famous Greek god's look really conceded to me." Keeping her voice to herself Apollon couldn't help but hear her giving her no time to react to what was about to happen.

"And who might you be?" With a cheerful smile he grabbed (Name)'s hand and brought her up front while Balder and Loki looked at her with confusing smiles. Seemed like they didn't know what was going on either. "I-I'm (Name) (Last Name)…" Flustered she hid her red face from them trying to show no emotion to the over popular gods. "(Name) that name rings a bell are you by any chance the daughter of Nyx and Erebus?" He looked into the girls sparkling (E/c) eyes wondering if her answer will be to his satisfaction. "Y-Yes I am…"

"I knew it! You're the goddess of damn it what was it again I forgot…"

"Apollon stop scaring the girl she is shaking right in her spot. How old are you may I ask?"

"I'm fourteen…" Just as Balder was going to speak the girls eyes widened and she dashed out. "Wait why are you in such a hurry?" Apollon tried calling out but all he got back was. "Sorry I have an audience with someone!" And with that she was gone. "You don't think she is the one he?"

"I highly doubt it she looks way too young to know what her true strengths are I mean Nyx is the goddess of night even Zeus is scared of her." Loki tried to comfort Apollon but ended up laughing instead. "Loki you're not helping in this matter." Balder tried stepping in but Apollon stopped him. "She's younger than us how could he do this?!" Before anything else Apollon dashed after (Name) calling out her name but she had already gotten too far for her to hear.

"Sorry I was late sir I was caught up in a mob of screaming girls…"

"(Name) be more polite!" Nyx shoved her daughter in the shoulder but then let out a small laugh. "No worries I have no rules for politeness when it comes to her, one of the reasons I've chosen her." Zeus's lips curved into a cunning smile sending a shiver down (Name)'s back. "Anyways on with the matter at hand your abilities are maturing faster than any normal god's and I think it's time you need to be recognized for the goddess you are."

"But I still do not think I'm ready for any of that for I feel I'm too young to even be wedding a god." That sent a scowl on Zeus's face but making her smile. She knew that he hated being toyed with one of the reasons she knew how to use against him. "You'd rather marry puny gods then be with someone with more power than even you can comprehend?" "I never said that I just said I didn't want to wed at such a young age, and I always thought my mother had the upper hand when it came to power?"

"(Name)! I'm very sorry Zeus she isn't acting like herself I assure you but what my daughter says is true if she doesn't want to wed she doesn't have to, and I do agree you fear power you do not understand is that right?" Nyx smiled down at her daughter her black hair cascading down her face and her moonlight eyes shining with laughter. "I'll set up another audience next week I have other matters to attend to you are dismissed." Zeus turned his back on them and they left with smiles on their faces.

"Zeus you truly don't know how to handle women."

"Thoth you were listening in weren't you?"

"I always do but that girl Nyx's daughter she is very lively and cheerful is she not?"

"Yes she is…"

"All the more reason for the plan or has that changed recently?"

"No follow through with it just don't let anyone else interfere."

"I won't."

(Name) ran through the fruit gardens her (H/L) (H/C) hair waving behind her. "It smells so nice here why can't I live here instead of going to the sky?" Stopping by the strawberries picking some and eating to her hearts content rustling noises could be heard not far from her stance. "Hello?" Walking forward a hand about five feet from her stopped her in her tracks. "Don't come any closer, you'll have misfortune for your life if you do."

"Huh okay I don't get why but okay?" Staying at least two feet away from the man which was annoying him as she did not heed his warning she picked some more strawberries and plopped them one by one into her mouth. "You really like strawberries don't you?"

"You do to mister worry."

"Mister worries what kind of childish name is that?"

"I don't know I'm just enjoying the strawberries just as you are." The man with his dark hair covering one eye looked at her bewildered but then turned away a light blush forming on his face.

"You seem like the kind of guy who doesn't like people that much but I'm going to ask this question who are you?" He looked up as if she should've already known. "I'm Hades Aidoneus…" Expecting her to run he gave a pitiful sigh. "So you're the god of the underworld then?"

"Yes…"

"Cool I wanted to meet you but you were always down under ground."

"Cool? You find being the king of the underworld cool?"

"Not really it must get really lonely but I do understand how you feel my mother is Nyx so she is feared by many as well."

"So you're?"

"(Name) I hope that we can meet again but I need to get back to the gates." Both getting up a giant gust of wind sent (Name) tripping over her own feet; making her fall to the ground I meeting that wasn't to be interrupted. "O-Owe…"

"Are you alright?" Opening her eyes Hades face was only inches away as his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer as if protecting something of pure porcelain. "I-I'm alright I'm sorry for tripping…"

"No it's alright but I'm sorry if misfortune is upon you…it would be my fault for that." Realizing his grip was tightening he released at once, both stumbling backwards. "A-Anyway I'll be going I hope I can see you again!" Waving a goodbye Hades sighed. "Weird girl…"

Screams could be heard from the quarters, guards running and a single girl ran with tear filled eyes scrambling to get away from the blood curdling screams trying to drown out the sound. "Forget about them get the girl!" She heard commands as the guards switched their directions to her making her feet pick up the pace. Hiding in corners shadows anything she can find that gives her the effect of silence makes her escape only a few steps closer. "Why…why did this happen?!" Finally reaching the outside her cover was blown as a nearby watch guard spotted her. "I found her she's heading for the forest!" They came straight away as the order was sounded and running arrows and spears being thrown at her seemingly not meaning to hurt her but to delay her running stride she caught her arm on one of the spears edges cutting her arm making a moan of pain stream from her mouth. "(Name)?" The voice was familiar but in her current position she wouldn't turn around to see who it could've been. "She's cut, damn it we aren't supposed to scar her!" Still running she could hear the same voice as before running towards her passing each guard that was after her. "(Name) stop!" But she didn't hear goal now was to get away from those who will hurt her, yet desperately wanting to see who it was behind her wanting to see if that person can protect her and even save her from the horrid people. "Wait stop she's heading for the edge!"

"Someone stop her!" Her ears were filled with the sounds of her tears nothing more the sight that had lain before her was unbelievable she couldn't turn back she wouldn't. "Huh?" Watching the edge before her she turned on her heels but not in time but getting a slight glimpse of the person calling her name and reaching out to grab her as she fell.

"(Name)!" Fell from Olympus.

**The end! Don't worry more romance in the next chapter! Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamigami no Asobi Chapter 2

**This chapter has more romance but I'm going to sort of say this, this may include drama but the anime and game include drama too so I guess it won't be that different. I hope you guys like the idea of you being the main protagonist! I do not own Kamigami no Asobi!**

Your POV

"(Name) I need you to clean out the shed behind the shrine, or are you still drawing or what other activities do you have? I've lost complete track!"

"Mom don't worry I'm finished with my archery and I don't have that many activities."

"Hon you're a protégée child ever since you came into our family sadly none of those things came from our genes." My mother who adopted me or more of found me at her doorstep when I was one. I'm not sure why I have so many interests but being the daughter of a shrine family really pays off since they support every interest I have. "Well can you make sure to clean the entire shed don't leave anything untouched!"

"I won't!" Preparing myself in the front lines of the battlefield I made my way to the horror which lied behind that one door, okay maybe I'm exaggerating but it is pretty scary in there for my 17 years of life I've never seen my father or anyone of in my family clean this thing out.

"(Name)…." As I was dusting around the shed something shinning from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Did this box just talk or am I hallucinating this? Walking closer to the box a quickly pulled the ribbon off hiding behind my duster as a weapon. "It's just a sword…?" My hand was on it's own and reached out to the shinning swords pricking my finger sending the entire room blinding me.

"Wait what's happening?" The light grew brighter and before I knew it my consciousness faded away without warning.

Apollon's POV

"What is this place and why did Takeru and Loki seem so annoyed with this situation I think it gives us a chance to expand our knowledge!" I walked around like I was searching for something which I was but didn't know what yet. Maybe my father put this together he has done some crazy things lately, besides I'm a full god now I don't see why I got yelled at for not considering humanity…

"Hey Apollon!" Balder came running waving like a maniac.

"Balder watch out!" Nope too late he fell over his own feet again…

"Hehe I'm fine, did you figure out what this place is?"

"I looked up from the sky seems like a floating island if you go off the edge you don't come back."

"Then isn't the human world down there?"

"Sadly no this is a whole different realm." Balder's face didn't change from his happy expression it just grew. "Maybe we can find other god's like us?"

"I hope so but Loki, Thor, Tsukito, Takeru, Hades and I'm pretty sure some others are here too."

"Ya I guess but let's look for more." I was cut off midsentence when I bolt of light struck down not too far from here; Balder an I immediately took a run towards the spot where the light hit. Maybe someone else is coming here?

"Owe where am I?" Hearing a female voice we stopped only a few feet away from the girl. The wind making her (H/c) hair blow in the wind and her perfectly featured face showing worry and confused; she doesn't seem like she's a god or what her surroundings are.

"Is anyone out here? Why now…someone must've kidnapped when I was unconscious or this is a dream." The girl looked down to her side seeing a sword that was very familiar in my state. Picking it up she pricked herself making a small cry come from her lips. "Don't do that young lady you'll hurt yourself." Balder went straight in confronting her like long lost friends.

"A-Ah sorry were you two over there the whole time?" She pointed at me which made my head fuzzy. I was hiding behind a pillar watching her as she talked she must think I'm a creep now right?

"We just heard you over here and thought you would know where we are but I take it you don't know either?" She shook her head at my question holding the sword in her hand which suddenly shrunk and was around her neck making her jump at the cold metal on her skin.

"It shrank…"

"Yeah seems like you have an accessory too we all have one." A voice from behind echoed with laughter. Why now?

"Loki where have you been?"

"Trying to find others like us but seems you beat me to it and it's a kitten too."

"K-Kitten?" She looked at him bemused she can't be a god if she doesn't know who Loki is.

"Well the others are in the room behind me, seems like no one else is here except us." Gesturing us to follow we did just that not know that the girl behind had disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where'd she go? We didn't even get her name."

"I don't know does it matter?"

"Yes it does very much so!"

"Balder calm down she probably got taken to Zeus like the rest of us did."

"Wait you got taken to Zeus why?" Loki looked at me and Balder puzzled.

"These little accessory we all have takes away our divine power and the reason to it is because this place is a school for us to learn about humanity!" He waved his arms in the air like a cranky child. Zeus why would he do this?

Your POV

"What…stop with the blinding lights please I-I've had enough!" Screaming at nothing I looked in front of me. Maybe it's not nothing? Sitting before me on a stone throne a man with lightning blonde hair wearing red robes; does this guy like cosplay or something?

"(Name) you've arrived good." A blunt force brought me closer to the man nearing the steps I almost lost balance.

"Arrived? So you did kidnap me!"

"I didn't kidnap just borrowed you."

"Same thing!" Why am I back talking my kidnapper, this is insane!

"You're part of my plan to reunite god's with humanity."

"G-God's?" He nodded as if I should've already known.

"You already met three of them Balder God of Light Loki God of Fire and Apollon God of the Sun. The others Tsukito God of the Japanese Moon, Takeru God of the Japanese Sea, and Hade's God of the underworld." The word underworld somewhat intrigued me let alone reminded me of my home underneath this island.

"What part could I human girl be in your plan?"

"Well if I'm too reunite them with humanity why not have a human be there other teacher?" He gave a little smile making my fear grow. "This is insane my family will be worried sick I can't just become a teacher here!"

"Once they've graduated I'll send you to the time you disappeared making it as if you were never gone." I gave him a stare wanting proof of this god thing and it wasn't just some hoax. "If you want some proof then here." Pounding on the floor with his staff a smaller kid took his form.

"W-What."

"Changing my form isn't the only thing I can do." Pointing the staff at me I waved my arms in front of me. "I don't need any more demonstrations!"

"Alright but I need you to agree to this."

"Well I find any other way out?"

"No" Okay that was blunt…but if graduating with the others is the only way out of here then I might as well accept to be part of this plan what else could I do anyways?

"I agree to this but it must be a full guarantee that I will get out of here once the graduate."

"Yes it's guaranteed but you have one year." Just like a normal graduation…

"Alright I'll do it!" With that he waved his hand and I ran out the door.

"Thought she was brought here for something else?"

"She is but she will teach them about humans and they'll teach her about being a god."

Running to the nearest tree a collapsed tears welling in my eyes; no not now I have to be strong I have to make them graduate in order to go home…but how can I do that? Rubbing my eyes a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you crying?" Looking up I saw Apollon who held out his hand to help me up.

"I wasn't crying you were seeing things…"

"Don't worry I know how you feel I think, you came here all alone with no one you knew but we all came with someone we knew but you you're all alone here…" He wiped the tears from my cheek his green eyes staring straight into my (E/c) ones. My heart feels like it will explode if this keeps going on…he's so close.

"I know I'll be your ally from now on count on me for anything!" His smile brought one upon me making the tears of sadness turn into happiness. I guess I can make friends with them they seem really happy here so if I have to make them graduate then I have to have a positive attitude about this too!

"I forgot to ask your name since you already know mine."

"Oh I'm (Name) (Lt Name)." Apollon's expression tightened like he just heard someone dear to him had died.

"And you're the human representative?" I nodded and soon his expression faded back to his original cheerful mood. I wonder if I said something that upset him?

"Apollon?" Grabbing my hand he pulled me in our faces inches away and lips so close to touching from far away you'd think we'd be kissing. Trying to pull away he brought me in closer tightening his grip around my waist.

"No!" Pushing him away with all my strength I broke out of his grip.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You shouldn't kiss someone you just met!"

"I'm just giving a greeting I that not how you greet people in your world?"

"N-No…" Shaking my head furiously panic rose to his face.

"I-I didn't mean anything disrespectful I swear I'm so sorry I'll be more like your country I promise I promise!"

"Hehe calm down I'm not mad you didn't know so you're not at fault here." He sighed with relief and I let out a small laugh sending a pinkish blush on his face. He really is clueless when it comes to girls isn't he?

"Apollon!" Turning Balder was running right towards us smiling with laughter.

"You found her thank goodness..!"

"B-Balder?!" Falling I landing on the soft grass the meeting not as a painful as I would expect but a warm sensation softened my lips and I saw crystal blue eyes looking directly in mine realizing our lips had connected.

"W-WHAT?! Balder get off her!" Prying him off me I stood there in shock. That was my first kiss…it was taken away by a god?!

"Sorry about that (Name) I trip over my own feet sometimes…"

"Sometimes?! You do it all the time but never like this that was on purpose!"

"No it wasn't but I wouldn't mind if we did it again." Grabbing my chin he pulled me in for another kiss but Apollon blocked it with his hand.

"She isn't pushing you away why's she push me!"

"She's shocked that was probably her first kiss I imagine." Balder gave me a smile shooting a hot red to my face.

"It was what why?!"

"Apollon calm down you're freaking out." They're fighting over my first kiss...W-What type of god's are they?!

**End I'm going to say this now so no one of you get confused but you might have already guessed it this is my version of Kamigami no Asobi, it has the whole academy thing in it but some things a little different as you can tell but I hope this doesn't make anyone dislike it! Oh and the characters personalities are the same as in the game (And anime but the game shows them better)! I hope you liked it next chapter we get to meet the rest of them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamigami no Asobi Chapter 3 New surroundings.

**Hope you're liking the way I'm writing this! Enjoy I do not own Kamigami no Asobi! Oh and (H/T) means hair type I know you guys may already know but just in case! **

Your POV

My meeting with Zeus was anything but pleasant but I guess I can say the same thing when it comes to the student god's as well… "Hey (Name) you still need to meet the rest of us." Another reason I'm scared. "Ah…yeah I guess I should since I'm a student here as well."

"See you already have a fighting spirit!" Apollon patted my back sending me into a slight panic. I still can't comprehend these god's and their touchy feely ways; but I have to teach them about that as well. Looking beside me they both had smiling faces so I casted one as well. Maybe this isn't so bad, how hard could it be to teach god's about humans?

"Ah there you guys are where were you…who's that?" The one I think called Takeru looked at me with confusion. "I didn't know that a girl was going to be here."

"She's a representative from earth."

"Oh her the one Zeus told us about I guess that can work." I bowed to everyone.

"I'm (Name) (Last Name) please take care of me from now on." I hope they aren't mean.

"She's from Japan, thought we'd have a representative from America they have unique looks."

"She does too actually her (H/L) (H/c) doesn't seem like any country could match her appearance." Balder stroked a strand of my hair. This guy is somewhat pushy isn't he?

"What was your name again?" Someone from the other side of the room spoke out in a deep voice making it soothing to hear.

"(N-Name) (Last Name)…"

"(Name)…" The man came closer and I could tell right away who it was, Hades. He examined my face then eyes went wide. D-Do I have something on my face?

"No never-mind stay away from me."

"W-what why?" I looked directly at him trying to step closer but got the hand to the face. Why does this guy push people away?

"Misfortune will come upon you if you do." Misfortune…that's stupid he just has plain bad luck then!

"Hey idiots." All shocked from the voice a man with white hair and a monocle made his way into the center seeming to search for someone. W-who's his guy not another god right?

"There." Looking at me he grabbed my arm dragging me into the hall. "W-Wait not again please!" Pushing my back against the wall his arm hovered over me preventing any attempt to escape. "Couldn't find you out of the guys you blended in so well."

"That's rude!" We just met and he has a crude attitude already and why was he looking for me I thought I was done when it came to talking and such! "I'm going to be your permanent teacher for the year."

"You don't seem friendly enough to be a teacher…" Thinking my voice was low he grabbed my chin examining my features.

"Hmm still impolite as before."

"Excuse me I'm impolite you called me a boy!" Ah why am I back-talking to him I might as well get into a fight with Zeus… but what did he mean before have I met him in the past?

"I'm Thoth the god of knowledge, you better get them to class tomorrow or I'll fail you right away."

"That's uncalled for!"

"Not really." Letting me loose from the wall he walked away still neutral in the face. I don't like that guy no matter what he's the one I should be scared of not the others! Returning to the room no one occupied it. Huh I swear they were here a minute ago…

"Kya!" Ah I tripped again what is this place it's dangerous! Looking down at my feet a saw a little creature, more like a stuffed creature. It's actually pretty cute.

"You may get your feet off me now if you wouldn't mind."

"A-ah sorry…" I'm not surprised it talks with everything that's happened today nothing can surprise me now.

"The others went to their rooms like requested."

"Requested by who?"

"Me I want to be the one to escort you to your room since I'm going to be your guide for the whole year!" So I have a guide at least that can put me more at ease then having to rely mostly on the guys.

"I'm Melissa!" Holding out his stuffed arm and slightly touched it and smiled.

"I'm (Name) nice to meet you." After our meeting he went on about how this school functions and how the classes were going to be arranged. Doesn't seem much different from my old school, I wonder how my family's doing I hope they won't worry too much I will be back in a year well to them it will seem like nothing but for me…I don't know I'm thinking too much into this I should just have a positive attitude nothing more I can do! Clenching my fist I pretending to fist pump the air announcing that I was ready and no one could stop me.

"Here's our room now you'd better get some sleep first day of school tomorrow!" Ah his right I should get some sleep if I'm going to school let alone try to get them to go…

"Oh there's a uniform like the others here."

"Yeah if you're going to be a student here a uniform would be required." I nodded. It looks so formal I'm not sure if this is actually a school uniform but I can't argue can I? Looking over at Melissa who was sleeping half off the couch I ready myself for bed. They even have a night gown in here this is amazing at least I'm taken care of here and not having to have packed anything, well I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Night Melissa."

"Y-Yeah night…" Hmm I hope tomorrow will be better than today and that teacher of ours he seems different as well. My thoughts slowly disappearing my mind went into a dream state._

"(Name) you are always late for dinner you're either in the fruit fields or I don't even know anymore." I heard voices but couldn't see anything it was complete darkness.

"I know mom I'm sorry I was outside." My voice was there too but it wasn't my current state talking.

"Well we shouldn't be so worried I mean you're our daughter and with your talents you shouldn't be harmed." Ah that's probably my father's voice and my mother's back at home but why can't I see them?

"I hope you're ready for your fourth audience no toying this time?"

"Yes I won't but I won't stop myself if he mentions it again."

"I agree with you on that part but anyway sweetie you should go to sleep I'll make sure the stars are watching you."

"Can you make them dance tonight too?"

"Yes anything you like." The voices faded and a warm sensation tingled my cheek.

"Oh it's morning…" My dream faded and I touched the spot where the warmth was and left. That didn't sound much like my mother or father but I must miss them that much too be having dreams about them and what was that about an audience? It's just a dream I shouldn't take too much time pondering over it. "Ah (Name) you're up it's time for you to get changed eat then go to your first class!" Melissa was already pulling out my uniform for me, my (H/T) (H/c) hair cascading over my eyes from the deep sleep I awoke from.

"I'm surprised you get such bed head from that comfy thing you just slept on."

"Sorry it's a habit when you're a girl." Grabbing my uniform I went to the washroom to gathering myself together. Hmm it's a perfect fit maybe a little snug but how would they know what size I'd be? I'm questioning a god's power again…

"Now that's a uniform that suits you!" Melissa jumped off and brought me to a mirror. The girl standing before me didn't look like me, my (E/c) eyes shined as the light hit my face and my stature gave the uniform a more fitting look. I guess it does suit me but I wouldn't wear this for a daily basses.

"I'll be off take care Mellissa!"

"Wait you forgot breakfast…awe she can't hear me."

Now where is the classroom? Roaming the halls like a lost puppy I read my student handbook that was given to us in our dorms. Ah here it is!

"Hello?" Opening the classroom door I saw only Balder, Apollon, Hades and Tsukito sitting in their seats awaiting the teacher's arrival. I-I see that the others are still stubborn…

"(Name)! You came that's great I'm glad." Apollon came and bear hugged me.

"Hehehe you can let go now…"

"Ah sorry I forgot…" He looked at the sit beside him and pushed me towards it.

"Sit beside me you can be in the front row." H-huh isn't it bad to sit in the very front that's where the teacher can see everything. Soon a hand was on my shoulder and I was dragged to another seat.

"She would rather sit in the middle where the teacher's direct line of vision is limited."

"B-Blader thanks but I can find my own seat…"

"You just want her to sit with you." Apollon then sat at the sit next to me putting me in the middle of Balder and Apollon. Is this a good idea? Taking a glance back I met with Hades gaze making him turn away. I wonder if I did something wrong yesterday to make him act like this? Shaking that aside I noticed the death glares Apollon and Balder were giving each other.

"Okay semi class I'm Thoth your teacher on human analogy." Thoth gave me a stare sending me into a cold sweat. I was right this guy is scary.

"(Name) are you okay?"

"You seem agitated." Not being able to take the glares of Thoth I gave in suddenly standing up making my desk shake from the movement.

"Please excuse me!" Running out of class the last thing I saw was a small smile from Thoth's lips. He knew that would get to me that mischievous man! Now I have to find those ditchers!

"Huff huff…I-I can't run anymore, where could they be it's not that big of an island is it?" Slowing my pace I could hear voice from nearby tree's one laughing and the sound of sleep. Oh it's Takeru why is he sleeping in a place like this?

"H-huh excuse me Takeru?" Poking his cheek I realized there were pen marks all over his face and I couldn't help but laugh waking the man from his peaceful nap. "Oh it's you." He took one glance then closed his eyes. I couldn't help myself from laughing which made the man more curious.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I…"

"Well?" Grabbing my phone I turned on the camera then showed it to him his face exploding with anger.

"Did you do this?!"

"Nope I did!" Hanging upside down Loki gave anything pitiful laugh then ran as Takeru chased after. Loki dropped his handbook, at least I can think he somewhat cares for the graduation. Picking it up I ran after them. They are fast I can give them that; luckily i found where Takeru was whipping his head around furiously.

"Come on out you damn joker!"

"A joker I am but you should leave out the damn part it makes me feel sad." Loki was on top of a hedge; he sure knows how to maneuver.

"H-Huh Loki you dropped this." Both their attention turned towards me.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I'd thought you'd want it back."

"Why would I want it back if it fell leave it that way." He took it out of my grasp and threw it into the fountain pool.

"Why did you do that?" Looking at him with a serious expression he just shrugged.

"I have no need for it so why bother keeping it?" Ugh the nerve of this guy, you need this most out of everyone if you ask me. "W-What are you doing?" Loki dropped his arms to his side mouth wide without words.

"I'm getting your handbook what else?" Taking my shoes off I climbed into the fountain. This is colder than I expected but that handbooks important you only get one for the whole year and we only have a year exact to graduate.

Loki's POV

"Is she serious?" Takeru looked at me the professionally drawn drawings still plastered to his face. I'm a genius but this girl she's getting herself and the new uniform wet just by standing in there. Giving it some thought I decided to sit and watch the girl as I was curious what kind of person she really is. She isn't the strong type but she can be yet she can be the kind type or the impolite type she's really confusing. Realizing Takeru was still there and about to give a beating to a professional artist he just stood there in awe watching the girl as I was.

"Still searching like a weirdo."

"Shut up…" Her voice was low but loud enough for me to hear. It's going to take her forever to find it why is she so determined? Watching her more intently I realized her shoelace was caught on a rock in the water.

"Kya!"

"(Name)?!" Crashing into the water the soaking girl sat there with her (H/L) wet hair in her face and her long wet eyelashes dripping water in front of her (E/c) eyes; somehow my heart skipped a beat making me jump at the feeling.

"I-I found your handbook…" Still soaked she stood almost tripping once more but soon grabbed on to my arm which was wrapped around her waist. What am I doing it's just a stupid girl who got herself into this situation alone... Feeling an ounce of guilt I decided to carry her out.

"L-Loki?!" Picking her up bridal style she didn't squirm just looked at me with shock.

"What? I'm not letting you get drenched anymore." This girl's weird. Why'd she go for it in the first place? Takeru stared at us wide eyed like a miracle had fallen upon him.

"Go get changed."

"T-this is the only uniform I have…" She looked down my handbook still in her tiny ones.

"Give me that." Snatching it away I looked through it my face flush red from this girls shining eyes. This can dry…

"I'll go to class just because you gave me some entertainment today." Her face was carved with a bright smile making me blush. W-what is this girl I feel like hugging her all the sudden?

"Thank you so much!" She clasped her hands together happily. I looked at Takeru who looked at me like I was insane then back at her.

"I'll go too just to prove that I'm not as low as this jerk." Takeru wiped the scribbles off his face. Even she can influence Takeru…what is this some sort of magic? My heart kept skipping beats as she soon ran off gesturing us to follow. I sighed and ran after. This must be some sort of magic.

Your POV

I got Loki and Takeru all I have to do is get Thor and Dionysus then I can go get changed into my P.E strip. Running to the class to show Thoth I brought Loki and Takeru I say Thor and Dionysus already sitting in their sits. "Nice job bringing Takeru and Loki I give you that." Thoth gestured for me to sit but I shook my head. "I have to go change sorry I'll be right back!" Looking at my soaked clothes he nodded no questions asked.

"Loki how'd she get you to come to class?"

"She didn't I felt like it." Loki look at Takeru with a glare and Takeru said nothing.

"What about you Takeru?"

"Same with Loki I just felt like it." With that the class continued.

I couldn't find my P.E strip in time and class ended before I could even make it but I did get another uniform from the shop you can pretty much get anything there and not have to pay I wouldn't mind having that back at home. Walking through the halls I spotted Hades who was looking out the window.

"Hades!" Waving as I went towards him a hand went out stopping me but all I did was duck underneath and looked outside beside him.

"You don't listen to warnings don't you?"

"Nope." Shaking my head he gave a pitiful sigh then continued his gaze.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing"

"It has to be something." Looking at his face trying to find the answer there was none unless it was spoken. "I'm waiting for the stars to show."

"So you like star gazing?"

"Yes." His forward…I guess I won't get many answer from yes and no's will I?

"I'm going." Getting up from leaning he started walking which made me follow. "You stay away misfortune will be upon you." I just stared at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"You aren't pushing us away you just don't want us to get hurt."

"What?" His face showed no sign of understanding. I looked up at the sky then back at him with a smile.

"Since you've been underground for so long you must get lonely but you also don't want people to get bad luck so it's a lose lose situation I can understand that." He looked back at the sky then walked forward putting a hand on my shoulder and bought his face closer to my ear making my body grow hot.

"You're still the same aren't you?"

**End! Hoped you liked it took a little longer to write this one but I've been trying to keep track with the anime on Kumby which I don't know when it updates…anyway hoped you enjoyed and I will try to update as fast as I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kamigami no asobi chapter 4

**Chapter 4! This one will be a bit more about your character or you and don't worry if you don't like painting there will be more abilities you will be doing. Hope this is to your liking and the painting is the cover photo or make up your own image! I don't own Kamigami no asobi!**

What did Hades mean by the same? What does everyone mean by the same, it seems I've met them before or they just saw me somewhere in the past but I highly doubt that since they're gods and I'm well a shrine girl…Ah I should get my mind off this stuff we finished our first two weeks of school and it didn't go too badly.

"Now what was it I had to do while they're out?" All the gods went to take a power exam to make sure the *Accessories* worked but I remembered Thoth gave me a task what was it again…oh yeah I had to paint the school mural; I wasn't supposed to be doing it by myself but it's due for tomorrow and they won't be back till then I think. "Well let's get started!" Rolling up my sleeves I was glad I didn't have to wear my uniform doing this but was allowed to wear my home clothes and a smock. This is a pretty big mural it's going to take me all night if I want to do what I have set in mind.

"Nope this isn't right…"

"Gah where's the white paint I need it before it dry's!"

"This is awful why am I even doing this…"

"Oh this is perfect!" My moods changing and my messy bun getting sloppy on me I struggled to rearrange it but since my hands are wet with paint tha goal will not be completed. I started going with the idea of having one of those Greek paintings but my mind and hands went a different direction which I was actually starting to like. "This goes here and here…wait he has green eyes right?" Ah the gold's getting on the floor but it has to be water color or it won't work I can get it to wash out later right?

It was nearing nightfall and the other students/spirits looked at me like I was a perfectionist and gave me slight comments of encouragement. They may be spirits of others but they're all really nice. I'm almost done and then I can get some rest, not even mentioning I haven't had something to eat since this morning my mind has been set on getting this finished. "(Name) what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Turning my head Tsukito stood there notebook in hand staring at me.

"Oh Tsukito is your test finished?"

"Yes the chains are working our divine powers aren't showing any signs of emerging." He has a big vocabulary for just regular talking, or is that how he speaks all the time?

"I'm glad you guys passed!" Trying to do two things at once Tsukito just stood there watching quietly opening is notebook. "Can I take notes on this art you are completing?"

"H-Huh sure."

"What's it for?'

"Thoth asked me to paint a mural for the school you guys were supposed to help but you all were at a big exam and it was due tomorrow so I thought I should do it so you guys wouldn't get in trouble."

"So we wouldn't get in…What's the mural about and what type of paints are you using?" I sighed. He goes straight to the question box doesn't he? Well it can't be helped curiosity isn't a bad thing and should be further discovered. "Well I'm using water color and acrylic."

"And it's of?"

"Well as you see it's of…" Stretching to reach the other side of an eye I could feel the ladder shaking. I swear I secured it to the ground so this wouldn't happen?! I heard footsteps but they were running and I heard yelling coming from the hall.

"Anubis stop messing with the assignments!"

"Kaba kaba."

"What will I do with you…"

"Mr. Thoth?" I heard Tsukito say Thoth and then the footsteps faded. I think the ladders okay now. I looked down and saw Tsukito looking at the legs of the ladder. What is it the ladder is secured again right?

"(Name) I'd advise you to get off the ladder."

"What do you mean?" He pointed to a leg but I strained my neck to see leaning my body forward.

"Gah the legs about to snap!" Quickly thinking I decided to descend down. I didn't know that this ladder could be broken it seemed like good quality but if this can happen I guess I need to be specific when ordering things.

"Phew thought I would've ending up in the infirmary again."

"Yeah now can you answer my question?"

"Oh it's a mural of all of us; I thought it should be all of us so whenever we walk by it we can remember our progress and how we will graduate together." Tsukito gave me a look then looked up at the mural. Does he think it's stupid or just something that shouldn't be painted? My mind filled with questions that I didn't want to be answered. I thought it was a good idea…

"My hair is lighter."

"Huh?"

"My hair it's a tint lighter this one, other than that it's good." A smile grew on my face from his words. He actually likes it, you can't tell but his words are enough for me! "I'll make sure to make the hair lighter if I paint again!"

"Could you paint again, I'd like you to paint me."

"Me? "

"Yes your painting skills are very talented and I want a portrait of myself from you."

"O-Okay just let me know when." I went to gather my things when Tsukito's eyes widened for once making expressions shocking enough to make anyone wonder. "What is it Tsukito?"

"Watch out!" I turned and before I knew it my eyes saw darkness.

Tsukito's POV

The ladder was aiming for (Name) as the leg snapped from the pressure of the paint cans. Not knowing my body moved on its own and I jumped grabbing (Name) before a crashing sound made its way to us.

"Are you alright (Name)?" She was covered head to toe in paint and so was I, the paint cans weight must've let the ladders leg snap, if she was up there she wouldn't have survived the fall from the height. Strands of (Name)'s (H/c) hair draped over her face as her messy bun fell out of its position and her (E/c) eyes widened as she looked at me, the sun shining of her light skin. "Tsukito your arms bleeding!"

"Huh I must have got a scratch when the ladder fell."

"We have to get you to the infirmary!"

"No it's alright, it's just a little scratch." Her eyebrows scrunched then she stood up and started running off to the direction of the infirmary.

"If you are staying there then stay until I get back!" Then she was off. I don't see why it's a big deal if I gave it to myself then I should be the one to fix the mistake; but I should do as I'm told yet why do I mess up every assignment I'm giving? Waiting Takeru, Apollon and the others walked towards me eyes full of confusion. "What happened here?"

"(Name) was painting a mural of us then the ladder fell."

"I meant why didn't she ask for help and why are you bleeding?"

"It's just a scratch and it was due tomorrow so she did it herself so we wouldn't get in trouble for not having it finished." Loki had his hands behind his head casually.

"Too bad it would've been fun to screw her up if I was here earlier."

"Loki that's rude I don't think you'd want to screw up this." Balder looked up at the mural and the others gazes followed.

"How'd she get everything so perfect?"

"I never knew she could paint like this, is she an artist back in the mortal world?"

"I don't think so." Everyone is amazed with her work; I guess I can't argue she did everything like a perfectionist would. She seems to be better then I…

"Bro you should get your arm bandaged!" Takeru stood in front of me as I sat. I promised to wait for (Name) and I'll carry out the task.

"Tsukito here I got everything!" (Name) came running hands full of medical supplies her messy bun almost completely falling out. How much did she bring is there more hidden somewhere? "Oh everyone you aren't going to the mess-hall to eat?"

"No we brought some meat back instead to celebrate passing our exams!" Balder had both fist in the air. Then all their eyes stayed on (Name) as she knelt down and started cleaning my arm making me wince from the stinging sensation. "You're covered in paint shouldn't you get yourself clean?"

"Tsukito's health comes first, I'm not going to just leave and let this get infected." She wrapped the bandages and then looked at the left over medical supplies. "I did bring a little too much didn't I?"

"Yes you did he wasn't going to die, no need to bring an entire hospital here."

"You never know it could've been more serious then it looked." Loki sighed but then returned to gazing at the mural.

"You did this all by yourself (Name)?"

"Y-Yes I thought a mural of us would give us some motivation…"

"I love it I never knew you could paint like this!" Apollon patted her back and her face lit up like a lantern; I've never seen someone so happy over a little praise, I get them all the time and I don't feel accomplished…maybe I should?

"Well you guys should get cleaned up then we can eat!"

"But it's nightfall how will that work?"

"Nightfall doesn't matter meat is meat don't pass up an opportunity like this!" Balder grabbed her shoulders and my chest tightened. I don't like this feeling maybe my injury is more serious than I thought? "So get changed then let's have a midnight barbeque!"

"Alright I'll be right back then, Tsukito is your arm alright now?"

"Yes I appreciate the effort you went through." Her smile gave my heart something to run faster for. "Tsukito are you okay actually?" (Name) left and I realized I was still on the floor.

"I don't know maybe I'm injured more than I thought."

Your POV

I'm glad everyone likes it I was starting to think painting all of us was a bad idea since it's only been 2 weeks since I met them but I think we're all good friends now so why not have a reminder? Finally reaching my room Melissa was sound asleep on his now couch and I slipped on a tee-shirt and some shorts and whipped the paint off than headed to the meeting place. I haven't eaten anything since I started the mural this is a good idea I'm glad the guys came up with it. "Hmm I think I got Tsukito's hair color right actually just looked darker from the shade."

"(Name)! come on they've already put the meat on the barbeque!"

"I'm coming!" Apollon guided me and I saw everyone surrounding a fire and Balder flipping the meat eyes full of desire. He really has a thing for meat doesn't he?

"(Name) come sit the food well be ready soon." I took a seat next to Apollon and Loki. Loki gave me a stare making me uncomfortable but soon faded when I realized he didn't have any intentions to mess up the food.

"(Name) can get first serve!" Balder handed me the biggest plate making me look at back and forth as the others stared at me…especially Loki. "Balder why did you give her the biggest plate you love being the one with the biggest meal!"

"Loki she hasn't eaten anything since this morning I could tell from the sound her stomachs been making." What…I didn't even hear my own stomach; ah I feel embarrassed now!

"Ahh choo…" Trying to cover my sneeze Apollon realized and pushed my hands near the fire and rubbed them together. "I-I'm fine the paint was really cold so I must've gotten a little flu."

"Okay but don't hesitate to ask for warmth!" I still need to teach them about personal space more than human emotions. I looked at were Tsukito was sitting but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Tsukito..Huh?" Suddenly a heavy blanket fell on me making my skin jump but then warmed up by the fabric.

"You'll get a bigger cold if you don't take care of yourself."

"Brother why'd you give the weed a blanket?"

"It's not nice giving non-relative names to someone."

"What….." We were all speechless as Tsukito sat back at his seat and went on eating. What just happened here, everyone seems so shocked Tsukito showed concern or at least what it looked like to be concern; I can never tell by his neutral expression. That was left aside and we all went on talking like friends, acting normal not like arrogant gods…

"(Name) get up you'll be late for school!"

"M-Melissa…couple more minutes."

"Nope!"

"Ah that's cold!" My morning was meet with cold water and soaked covers. We all did get back late so I can see why I'm tired but cold water that's a cheap trick! Slowly dragging my limp body out of bed I put on my uniform. "At least you won't have to wash your face this morning."

"That was a mean trick but I thank you for getting me up."

"No problem I'm here to help!" I gave a light wave then headed out the door to find out my first meeting would be bumping into someone's back.

"Ah you're awake you sleep in don't you?"

"T-Tsukito what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"I know that…I meant what are you doing here waiting?" He looked away a faint pink forming on his face but with no expression to follow the light blush. Was he just waiting for me?

"I'm going to follow your footsteps to become perfect as you are."

"Perfect I'm nowhere near perfect…"

"Not from my view now let's go."

"W-wait!" My hand was grabbed and we headed down the hall hands entwined. I've never seen Tsukito act like this and follow in my footsteps does that mean he's going to follow me around now? Sighing Balder was up ahead and looked in our direction then a big grin played his face.

"Hey (Name) and Tsukito?" He looked down at our hands then back at us with a displeased face.

"What's this about?"

"It's so we don't lose each other when we are walking fast." Tsukito's blunt but he's not telling him he forcefully held my hand…

"Well then I'll hold her hand so you can get to class faster!" Balder slightly touched my hand and Tsukitos arms wrapped around me and held me close to his chest making my body grow hot and a light red flowing across my cheeks. W-What's Tsukito doing?

"She's mine now."

"W-What when did she become yours?"

"Since now." With that we left Balder with a bemused face, Tsukito's arm still wrapped tightly around my waist yet he's showing no emotion on his face but neutral. Why did Tsukito have to cause a scene like that?! "Tsukito why did you saw I'm yours?" He looked down at me then back at the destination route. "Because I'm going to be following your skills I'll need to watch how you do things thus making you mine for a while." Oh that's what he means I thought he was talking about something else, he shouldn't say things like that or others will take it the wrong way; yet he still has his arm around my waist and whenever I try to get out of it his grip only tightens…I'm like in a confusing maze game.

"She's yours…why does Tsukito you proclaim that, I thought I already had her in my grasp…she can't be taken away from me."

**Hopefully you guys liked this chapter it was more about the regular school life and well love blooming. I'll make sure next chapter has more of my storyline I hoped this was to your liking! And my grammar I know I have a really crappy keyboard so it messes me up sometimes…anyway hoped you liked it and pairing still unknown till you guys comment on who you think deserves you or your character or if no one comments I'll just make alternate endings for each character! If alternate endings is best please tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kamigam no Asobi Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Sorry it took so long I hope you all like it and don't get confused on this one…kind of took a lot of thinking for this one on how to write some of the cut scenes…Anyway hope you enjoy I do not own brothers conflict!**

Your POV

"Tsukito you don't have to wait for me while I use the washroom, it's kind of embarrassing when you stand out there like that."

"Tsukito…can I please have my pencil back…"

"I need to find out how you short-form your answers."

"Inspecting my pencil won't do you any good." Tsukito has been following me around for the past month or two like a lost puppy; frankly I've gotten tired of him watching my every move he even waits for me when I take a shower or stay's in my room at times…I don't know how to deal with this. My mind drifting from Mr. Thoth's lesson I could faintly see Hades eyes glance in my direction ever now and then, his face turning a slight shade of pink as our gaze met. Why does Hades always avoid contact with others? I've heard others say that it was because of his misfortune brought among other people but I don't think that it's because of him it might as well be plain bad luck nothing more.

"And with that a test for the humans respiratory system will be held in four days…I hope you all have taken notes I expect to have everything precise."

"W-What can't we put it in our own words?"

"Takeru, Loki I expect you two to be the most precise."

"What?!" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at those two response, it makes me happy to see them actually acting like annoyed students…kind of reminds me of my brothers but right now the matter at hand is teaching and having a good time!

"(Name) what's with the overjoyed expression?"

"B-Balder…sorry I didn't mean to make it that obvious." Flustered my face lightly shaded to red. Maybe I should keep my emotions under-wrap?

"No I love seeing your cute expressions it makes me want to see more of them…" Moving closer to my desk he held out his hand and gave me a nod sending me to into a confused state of mind.

"Let's go I want to take a walk with you through the school gardens."

"Now but Tsukito might want to tag along he's been following me around a lot lately…" Balder's face seemed to tense up as I spoke. Did he have something against Tsukito coming?

"I've noticed but I want it to be the two of us."

"W-Wait Balder!" Forcefully grabbing my hand I was dragged into the hallway. They all seem to be a little pushier Balder especially.

"Hades, Loki do you know where (Name) went?"

"Huh no I don't, and why do you keep following her around like she's your mother?"

"I want to become as perfect as her."

"(Name)? Perfect! You need to get your head checked..."

"Loki shush she's skilled in many talents."

"And how do you know Hades."

"Tsk."

"Hey Dionysus have you seen (Name)?"

"Yeah she went with Balder not too long ago yet it seemed she was more likely taken against her will but whatever."

"Wait what?!"

We finally reached the schools garden and I had reached my limit of keeping up and took a seat near the fountain. He didn't have to drag me along like that but I do admit the school garden is quite beautiful I wouldn't want to miss going here at all. Minding my own thoughts Balder took a seat next to me.

"Ah this view is beautiful isn't it!" Stretching my arms I couldn't help but gasp at the scenery in front of me, it was like a dream you'd never want to wake up from but eventually everything fades away.

"You aren't happy to be here with me?"

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant the scenery is pretty I mean this feels all like a dream but I'm also glad that it's not, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!" Balder looked at me a smile growing on his face as my (H/L) (H/c) hair blew in my face making me struggle to see.

"Here." Balder used one hand to push my hair out of my eyes making my vision clear.

"I love seeing your (E/c) eyes sparkle as I look into them…" His voice trailed off and a realized he was getting closer, a little too close.

"(Name) I've always been the one who's surrounded by people, getting praises and complements but you don't seem to care about my charm or that other stuff."

"Oh I-I'm sorry I should be complementing you more than b-but I don't know what to complement you about you are as normal as the rest of us so…" Thinking I would've been looked down upon I felt strong arms wrapping around me bringing me closer to the surprisingly strong chest. I-I didn't know not complementing someone was a good thing? Maybe I need to be get more life lesson…

"(Name) that's why I fell…I've become consumed into your invisible charm."

"Invisible charm?"

"You're yourself around all of us you don't even try to act like someone different to appease us, that's why you're mine." My eyes widened and a pushed Balder away only to be brought back into the embrace, fingers running through my hair sending my body growing hot.

"B-Balder I'm not anyone's…"

"You were a long time ago but I'm glad that you're not anymore."

"W-What?" Looking up I felt confused and lost at his words. What does he mean by anymore…I seem to get it a lot but now my curiosity is getting the best of me. "Balder what do you mean by a long time ago we've never met before…"

"You still don't remember, unless it isn't you but it has to be you look exactly like her same name and everything!"

"I still don't understand what you're saying…please be more specific." Balder looked down at me and I could tell I was unknowingly asking for a story.

Balder's POV

She really doesn't remember does she? Why does it have to be so difficult; we met I fell at first sight and she didn't even pay any notice to me like I was a total stranger and even now she does the same. I didn't think she'd go this long with her forgotten memories I'm sure it's her!

"(Name) your parents were Nyx and Erebus, goddess and god of the night worlds; even Zeus was afraid of them you must remember your parents at least! They loved you dearly nothing more nothing less!" Seeing her face lower from mine I could faintly hear a sob that made me go into a shock. I-Is she crying?!

"B-Balder-san…" Her tiny hands clutched my shirt wrinkling the fabric as she fought to bring her face to mine. Tears could be seen shining out of her beautiful (E/c) eyes. D-Did I say something wrong?

"P-Please don't tease me about my birth parents…I'm fine with anything else please…"

"Huh?"

*Sob* *Hic* *Sob* Tears were now flowing like a stream her struggle to keep them back made it harder for her words to be spoken, my mind still a blank from what was happening yet my conscious was starting to get an idea.

"I already have e-enough of t-those *Hic* comments I-I don't need a-anymore please I don't want to be joked around about them…" My body was pushed away as she stood up and ran towards the girl's dormitory. I could hear her from here lightly saying sorry and then footsteps from behind made my mind come back to reality.

Normal POV

Loki, Apollon, Hades, Takeru and the others were standing behind Balder, jaw dropped as if they saw a wounded animal being put out of its misery. Hades expression tightened as the girls figure was soon gone from their line of vision.

"What the hell did you do Balder!" Apollon grabbed Balder by the collar and lifted him so they were now eye-level.

"I talked about her birthparents…"

"Which ones?"

"Nyx and Erebus…" Now everyone's face gave into the one Hades still held; now realizing what had happened.

"We don't even know if it is her or if the rumors on Olympus are even true!"

"Takeru they are; the daughter of Nyx and Erebus went missing soon after…"

"We all know the story Thor we don't need to be reminded."

"But why does she get so offended when her birthparents are mentioned?" Everyone's mind went to thinking, wonder what part of the conversation got her into that state. Balder more serious than the others for he was the one who sent the girl into a river of tears that could not be stopped in that moment. "You all are idiots as students and in life."

"T-Thoth why are you always around when trouble occurs?" Loki spoke up as their eyes went to Thoth who in these types of situations always seems to give them an explanation.

"I just listen in on others and try to help my students in any way I can."

"Bull I call bull." Takeru crossed his arms and Thoth gave a light stare towards him making Takeru's comment go unnoticed.

"You know who she is too don't you?"

"I don't know what you're saying besides wouldn't you want to get to know your human representative before saying anything about her birthparents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm." Thoth threw a student file at them making each one scramble to be the first to read it.

"Each of you has a student file this one's (Name) I hope you learn a bit from it." With a little smirk he was gone leaving them staring at the file like little kids finding buried treasure. "Should we read her file I mean it's her personal information…" Apollon took the file and studied it not know whether or not to open it.

"Apollon we want to find out why she was crying riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" Loki had his devilish grin and preyed the file away from him lifting the cover up to discover the secrets held behind it; let alone his expression grew to a complete jolt.

"Loki what is it?" Takeru being the next his face filled with complete sympathy and worry rather than shock.

"Read it…" Shoving the file in the other's face while the each peered into it; all faces turned to understanding. Finally realizing why the girl with teary (E/c) eyes walked away.

*Students name (Name) (Last Name) 

Birth (Month) (Day) (Year)

School Tokagowa High, grade 12.

Roll of distinction

Principles list

Attendance award

Personal affairs - Gave into bullying since grade 6, took counseling till grade nine on issues revolving around school subjects also being subjected to being seen insulted once or twice a day on her personal matters. Finally stopped counseling in middle of grade nine semesters. Has been quiet and taking studies as her main goal and has refrained from taking anymore sessions.

Recently nominated for scholar in science, English and mathematics; prepared to leave for university at end of school year…

They stopped reading as soon as the schooling functions were mentioned each one giving in to the saddened feeling in their hearts.

"I never knew she was bullied in the mortal world, she seemed to be amazing at everything why would she be bullied?"

"That's just the thing I think, maybe she was bullied because people resented her?" Soon silence fell over them and then realization appeared.

"If she's…"

"It's her!" Before another announcement was made Balder ran towards the girls dormitory not waiting for any other analysis. *Why did I say that without knowing her life down there? I'm such an idiot!"* Balder continued to think before reaching her doorstep and getting a curious face looking up at him.

Your POV

I opened my door not realizing someone was about to knock and soon I was met with a pair of blue eyes looking down at me wide eyed.

"B-Balder what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sor…"

"I'm sorry Balder I confused you when I left I didn't mean to it's just when my parents are mentioned I get a little emotional…I'm sorry for leaving like that it was rude and I was being selfish I didn't think about the fact you didn't know what was happening." I looked up lightly giving a smile but Balder's head fell to my shoulder; not comprehending I jumped at the sudden contact.

"Why are you saying sorry when I was the one who did it; I never knew you were bullied in your world…you shouldn't be the one saying sorry!"

"Balder…"

"Please don't let my words get the better of you…I should consider your feelings before mine."

"But our feelings are the same none of them should be treated lower than another's." Balder raised his head then gave a faint smile. "I guess you're right." I nodded then we started heading back to the others my eyes still slightly red from the tears. I shouldn't expect them to realize what they're saying they aren't the ones who bullied me throughout school.

"(Name) are you okay now?!" Apollon ran for me hands on both of my shoulders, faces nearly touching.

"I-I'm fine I shouldn't have ran off like that I didn't realize the situation I'm sorry." Their faces gave into relief. Wait since when did they get here and did they see me crying?! Great…

"Don't worry weed I'll make sure those people who made you cry all those years get what's coming to them!" I slightly laughed at Takeru's saying. He doesn't realize it but saying I'm a weed in that sentence makes it kind of hypocritical I think?

"Don't do that please I was resented for my um I guess skill in school functions that people started to get annoyed with me but that's fine." I looked up at all of them and brushed some if my (H/c) strands behind my ears. It's not the people's from schools fault I just annoy them and they can't help it.

"Well I guess…we should probably eat something after this it might change the mood frame!" Takeru headed off the kitchen and I let out a sigh. They all seem so worried but there's nothing to be worried about.

Normal POV

As they all walked to the mess-hall each of the god's stares were focused on (Name), every concern look upon but with every glance from (Name) each expression would quickly fade as if trying to protect something but not wanting to be seen.

Your POV

*Nightfall*

~A waterfall? Yeah that's what it is I'm sure of it. Somewhat awake in my own dreamland I stood on a veranda looking out to a waterfall, stars shinning awfully close. I wonder if this is some sort of fantasy world my mind has created although in realty I'm already in one.

"Zeus your orders are being carried out as planned but I'm afraid she might not be cooperative with what is soon to happen."

"I've already established that scenario everything will be fine carry out as planned."

"Yes sir!" I looked down to the voices seeing many people dressed like Greek soldiers; why are they running around it seems like they're looking for someone or something. Straining my eyes a soft voice echoed behind me and I quickly twisted around seeing a tall women with long black hair cascading down her body and moon-like eyes; she was as beautiful as the night, I've never seen someone like her before.

"Come on my shining star it's time for bed okay?"

"Can you make the stars dance for me tonight?"

"Alright make sure to watch them carefully…" Two voices one of a child and the lady's, they sound like a joyous family. My interest kicking in my feet gave in and moved towards the voices; soon my body began to shake.

"M-Mom!" My scenery changed before my very eyes, what was a beautiful veranda turned into a bloodbath making my eyes and stomach go weak. W-Where did the silk curtains go t-there saturated in blood…

"D-Daddy…" A little girl with a blood-soaked nightgown hunched over the women with moon eyes; she was still eyes open no movements…like a corpse.

"They're out of the way now get her!" Soldiers came running in the room covered in blood all facing the one girl. Why are they doing this someone stop them! Trying to reach out my body gave no response; I can't move why can't I move they're going to kill her! My voice making no sound like I was an observer…I can't do anything for her!

"W-Why did this happen why would anyone do this…" The girls breathing and her voice became rough; the girl was covered head to toe in the blood she would soon bleed. Stop this is madness she's only a girl!

"P-Please save me…" The girl's voice went softer as her tiny body turned to face me. C-Can she see me? I'm trying to help but I can't! Once her body was fully facing mine my heart began to race. No…no I'm not in this that isn't me this isn't real! "Save yourself…"*

"No!" My body jolted up, covered in a cold sweat. What kind of dream was that…am I going insane? That little girl she looked l-like me but it wasn't she was younger but she had my features? Slowly getting myself out of bed I made my way to the door having the need to go outside. Body still shaking I made it outside and sat myself down.

"That felt too real and that women why did my chest hurt…that poor women how could anyone do that!" Realizing my own tone in voice I went quiet more tears started to form. No I can't cry anymore I can't stop though it's like the dream gave me too much fear I can't seem to shake it off.

"Wanting some fresh air?" Startling my heart even more than it already was Hades approached me with a semi smile; he was carrying a small telescope and a tiny briefcase intending that's where the star gazer was kept.

"Y-Yeah just couldn't sleep…"

"It seems like it or more like you had a horror movie fest?" I didn't know anyone else would be out here otherwise I would've stayed in…I'm not sure what kind of excuse to make for my teary/puffy eyes.

"And you I never knew you took a liking to star gazing?"

"I-I do…I only came out because the stars were bright tonight, at least the stars still shine for her passing."

"Who's?"

"Nyx goddess of the night, she would always look down upon the strong and arrogant and give the shunned more than they deserve."

"Oh Nyx…" Silence grew for a while but soon I was able to speak up again.

"Hades why are you being social all of the sudden I mean it's not a bad thing but you normal don't converse with others." I got a look of frustration. Did I say the wrong thing?

"You would always get me involved in the class activities so I guess that it rubbed off on me." His comment made a slight smile grow on me. I'm glad I've been somewhat of an influence!

"And what about you, you've been keeping troubles to yourself have you not?" He looked directly at me knowing I've been silent too long to make up a good excuse.

"I-I've been having these dreams, weird one's of the lady of the moon but this time it was much…more violent like she was getting murdered right in front of my eyes I-I couldn't do anything." Rethinking of the horrid dream the tears I was holding back so well came back for revenge.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you have such a dream."

"No you were nowhere near me at the time it was all me." I looked down my (H/c) messy hair giving putting up a fight as it went in the way of my eyes and the poufy shirt blowing lightly from the wind.

"I don't know how to make you feel better but I promise you that never happened it was just a dream." Fighting to look up at him my tears were slowly fading. Hades may seem distant but he can be sweet at times.

"I hope misfortune doesn't fall upon you but I've been wanting to do this for a while."

"Do wha-?!" Before the words reached the world a pair of warm lips crashed down onto mine sending my eyes growing and my body limp; a pair of arms bringing me closer making the kiss even more passionate…my mind went into a trance.

**Took a while to write this one but I hope it's okay with you guys! Sorry for grammar but it's hard rereading it for me since I'm too excited about wanting to write the next one! Hoped you enjoyed and hoped the little memory flash was okay! More drama/romance in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kamigami no Asobi chapter 6

**Hey next chapter! Sorry it took so long! I realized I like to put a lot of things in one chapter or at least lots of words…anyway enjoy and keep reading if you like! I do not own Kamigami no Asobi! **

Normal POV

The girl's eyes still widened from the sudden clash of lips against hers, her body tightly embraced by the dark haired man; soon the hold disappeared and words could not describe their thoughts.

"H-Hades…"

"This was a bad idea…forget." The flick of the man's wrist sent (Name) back, mind going blank seemingly lost from the world. "Sorry but I had too…"

Your POV

O-Owe...what happened last night my head is killing me! Looking at my surroundings I gathered my thoughts to see I was back in my room lying down on the couch. The dream I had wasn't real…nor did I go outside; I really must've been dreaming.

"(Name)!"

"Huh? Melissa?"

"You're on top of me!"

"Ah sorry I forgot this was your couch." Startled I backed away from the couch an angry Melissa staring up at me but soon expression faded to relief.

"I didn't know where you went last night, I heard a scream then a door slams what happened (Name)?"

"Just a nightmare and I guess I did go outside for some cool air…" Opening a window the light breeze chilled my cheeks making a smile form on my lips; my lips…I could've sworn I felt a warm sensation overlapping them but anything can happen when you're dreaming I mean I'm not the only one who's felt like they were falling in a dream right? Not paying attention something tugged my shoulder sending me to jump almost in defense.

"(Name) are you alright you seem edgy." Tsukito with his neutral face slowly leaned in as if wanting to discover something. I guess the dream gave me such a shock I'm somewhat more defensive lately.

"Tsukito…I'm fine and wait for me outside next time it's weird sometimes waking up to see you sitting on my couch."

"Sorry, well let's get going."

"W-Wait I need to get my uniform on!"

It was a fierce battle getting the clingy Tsukito to stay out of my room as I changed; I'm not perfect but I guess I am in his eyes not sure if I should take that as a sweet complement , yet the way he says it is like I'm a competition for him. "Hey (Name) you seem more lively then usual something good happen?" Balder leaned on my desk giving me a sly smile. I missed seeing his face frankly I missed all of them the nightmare seemed like it lasted forever…

"No not really I guess I feel like today is going to be a good day!"

"And it will be!"

"Apollon you're just as cheerful as her?"

"Well I have a reason that makes hers accurate!" We both looked at him with bemused looks. Is something going on that we don't know about?

"Can we know what it is since our interest is growing?" I tried sounding sophisticated but ending up sounding full of plain curiosity.

"You'll find out soon enough!" With a wide smile he went to his seat same as Balder. I wonder what's got him so excited. I went to look at my notes when Hades walked in seeming more open than normal.

"Hades-san good morning!"

"A-Ah (Name)…morning." Is Hades okay he seemed nervous looking at me I hope he's feeling alright but at least he's been more social then our first encounter.

"Attention class because of your results on the respiratory test which were surprisingly impressive a school field trip is to be held tomorrow." Faces lit up with excitement some not as much for they didn't even know what a school field trip was. I wonder where we're all going to go? Maybe it's one of those week camping trips that the seniors go on; I've wanted to go on one of those forever!

"I'd advise you bring something to spend the night with because the trip is five days."

"Yes!" Fist pumping the air eyes turned to me. Oh…they don't know what a field trip is my bad…

"S-Sorry it's just field trips are always the best part of school, same with festivals."

"What's a field trip anyway (Name)?"

"Tsukito it's a trip were the whole class attends for a week, it could be camping the beach or even to another city basically they're for having fun." Tsukito jotted down each word into his notebook. How many of those does he have?

"Anyone have any ideas for where you guys would like to go?"

"Camping?"

"Fun fair?"

"Beach!" Everyone's eyes turned towards Apollon. W-Why the beach…

"I'd go with that."

"Yeah same here sounds like fun actually."

"I'd go…hopefully I won't bring misfortune upon all of you."

"Then it's settled the beach is the new destination!" They all sound so excited…mostly Takeru which isn't surprising. Looking down at my desk fiddling with my pencil Apollon laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think of the beach fairy?"

"F-Fairy?"

"That's my new name for you since your (E/c) eyes sparkle and you (H/c) hair shines when the sun hits it; in my eyes you look like a beautiful fairy." His smile brought my face flush red. It's better than being called a weed by Takeru yet it's still embarrassing!

"So what do you think of the beach?"

"W-Well I um guess it sounds fun."

"Yes now it's really settled we'll be off in the morning!" Class was soon dismissed and I gave in lying my head down on my desk. Why didn't I speak up, I should've said something to go against this but I was the one who got excited first so…guess I'll have to it!

Takeru's POV

"(Name) hurry up it's not that much further now!"

"Apollon I-I'm coming…at least I'm not as far behind as Loki!"

"Hey watch what you say or this trip won't be much fun for you!" Loki gave her certain threats but all she did was turn around and send a smile his way making him struggle to keep a straight and serious face. (Name) has been slow lately but I guess she's not as slow as Loki but nearing. She's so stubborn and determined when her mind is set on something; the time with Loki when she went in the fountain just to get his handbook back I could've sworn Loki should some spark in his eyes hers more shocked.

"Fairy if you're tired I can carry you."

"Don't worry I'm fine but thanks for the offer."

"Apollon don't treat the weed like she's a VIP we all have to make the walk ourselves she's fine."

"I-I just said I was fine you didn't have to add on to that Takeru." She's not weak that's for sure, most girls I meet are wimps they couldn't go up a flight of stairs without losing their breath. Looking behind me I saw (Name) chatting it up with Apollon, Balder and Loki. She really changes people, tsk she's just a weed nothing more. Looking more closely her hair which was (Style of hair) made her big eyes shine more so; it's like looking down at a china doll. Wait why am I thinking like this she's just a stupid weed.

Your POV

Okay crystal blue water, beautiful nothing to get over the top with; what am I even thinking this was a bad idea to begin with! Holding my packsack to my chest I saw everyone else undressing…wait I didn't tell them the swimsuit thing!

"H-Huh guys you need swimsuits?" Each one undressed revealing a different swimsuit; some of their swimsuits are well showy and others not so much yet I'm relieved that I didn't have to tell them…

"We searched up that it's proper for a student to wear swimsuits when it comes to a field trip." A-Apollon-san its proper anywhere you go not just for field trips; that comment frightens me.

"(Name) hurry up and get changed will yeah?"

"I will don't rush me…" Takeru is mean as always, I thought he'd be nicer since we're at the beach but nope same Takeru calling me a weed and everything.

Hurrying behind a tree I quietly stripped my uniform off the breeze sending a shiver through my body; it's a nice breeze I'm glad I had my swimsuit underneath and that the shop supplied them!

"Hey (Name) why are you hiding behind that tree; if you're trying to trick us don't think it'll fool me I'm the master of pranks." Loki peered behind my hiding spot, took my hand and pulled me out revealing the (Style of swimsuit) making an obvious blush form across his cheeks. I feel a little vulnerable…but doesn't everyone in this situation?

"I-I wasn't planning to you know I'm not like you."

"Ouch that hurts but don't tell me it doesn't attract you?"

"W-What?!" It was my turn to become red; t-that was out of the blue where did that confidence come from?! Looking around Loki and I walked to everyone who were already having fun in the water or playing some game on the beach.

"Cute bathing suit (Name) I'll have to ask you to pick out my clothing more often." Dionysus gave me a wink then back to his sun tanning. I would expect him to say other things but that, what's with everyone today?

We've been at the beach for half an hour already and I'm huddled on top of my towel watching everyone have fun. It can't be helped I guess, I'll probably be doing this for a while we have five days here but we do have a cabin near here I could practice my archery, swordsmen-ship, or anything I can come up with…Ah what am I saying I should've made a valid argument to this!

"(Name) come on you haven't been in the water yet!"

"Balder…I'm fine I'll just watch from here."

"Come on you don't like the beach?"

"No it's not that I love the beach it's just…"

"Oh then let's go come on or do I have to carry you in?"

"Wait B-Balder put me down!" Balder scooped me up bridal style bringing me close to his bare chest. I'm walling my arms and legs but I get no reaction from him but a smile. My mind was out of excuses and the only thing I could do was plead for him to put me down.

"Balder I really don't want to go in please I'm begging you!" He sent a small look of confusion but then shrugged and set me down realizing we were already knee deep in the water. Ah the water feels nice but…but I can't help but have a feeling of anxiety fill me up.

"You don't like the water?"

"No it's not that…"

"The weed doesn't like water; but doesn't a weed need water to grow?" T-That's rude I mean I think I'm pretty much finished my growing cycle…

"Well huh I just don't know-?"

"I'll make you swim don't worry." Takeru lightly jogged through the water aiming for me. Wait is he going to drag me in; oh no I should get to the shore before he gets here!

"Hey come back!" Now he was running and soon my arm was caught from behind me. He isn't going to drag me against my will…right?

"Come on you're going for a swim."

"Wait stop!" He flung me over his shoulder and started walking till the water reached his chin which was above my head since he's much taller than me.

"Now go swimming like everyone else." Throwing me off I was covered in the cool clear liquid gasping as I struggled to reach the top my face made its way to the surface, each breath I treasured as a gift scared it may be my last.

"(Name)? where'd you go?" My face lifted to the surface once more catching Takeru's eyes as they widened in surprise. I-I can't do this anymore!

"(Name)!"

Takeru's POV

The girl with waving arms struggled to catch air each time she surfaced which was rare since she sank further down. She can't swim?! Why didn't she say anything?!

"(Name) I got you!" Diving under I saw the girl with eyes shut tight, soon grabbing her by the waist I brought her up swimming us to the shore yet far away from the others. She's breathing…good.

"*Cough* Takeru?" Sitting herself up wet eyelashes blinked trying to wipe away the drops that fell in her eyes making them sparkle as crystals.

"Why didn't you say you couldn't swim BAKA!"

"I can swim…"

"Then what was that back there?!" Furious from worry I couldn't bring my voice down. If she could swim then why didn't she? Waiting in silence I looked directly at her asking the question but not a word was said.

"I can swim but I don't like to…"

"That makes no sense."

"My stepbrother and I went to a beach when I was young…"`

~Ah this is nice weather I'm glad big brother brought me here! He's always off on his tournaments…I never get to spend time with him like this!

"(Name) you alright with going to the beach? We can go anywhere you like it's your 10thbirthday that's something to celebrate!"

"This is perfect it's such nice weather to!"

"Ah…my little sister is growing up so fast, make sure to never leave your big brother alone alright?"

"I'll never leave I'll even spend time with you when I'm an old lady!"

"I'll probably be gone by then but you can always visit my-."

"Don't say that you'll live forever!" Big brother smiled then picked me up throwing me in the water. Ah it's deep… Looking up my brother held my arms as I treaded water. I'm glad he taught me how to swim I would still be afraid of the water if big brother wasn't there!

"Oni-san I can swim far watch!"

"Be careful I don't want you to get caught in the seaweed." Carefully watching me I went as far as I could my legs feeling the slimy traces as I hovered over the seaweed.

"Okay come back we'll go get some ice cream, how bout that?" Smiling I dashed my way to the shore big brother following behind. Ah I wonder what flavor I'll get, strawberry, vanilla, or even chocolate! There's so much to choose from! Realizing I went too far ahead I searched my surroundings; where did oni-san go…? Walking around I bumped into something big and hard.

"And what is something so little walking around alone doing bumping into random strangers?" I man with big scary eyes stood over me.

"I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers…sorry." Backing up the man took more steps.

"Awe don't be scared I'll make sure you're safe." The man's big hand reached out towards me and my back hit the wall. O-Oni-san!

"What?" Opening my eyes shaking I saw the man's hand slapped away and as he stood there in shock I saw big brother standing in front of me protectively.

"Don't go any closer to her or I'll call the cops."

"Come on man I wasn't going to do anything." The man's smile scared me as his hand reached for something in his pocket, oni-san bringing me closer to him trying to comfort me to stop shaking.

"A knife?! You play dirty…"

"Just back away and everything will be okay." I looked at my brother his brown eyes staying on the man as the knife pointed away from him and to me.

"B-Big brother!" The man charged at me and as the knife was getting closer brother jumped in front the knife piercing his leg.

"Oni-san!"

"Shit…I gotta leave!" The man ran as my brother kneeled on the ground holding his leg in pain. T-There's so much blood what do I do! Crying not knowing what I could do my brother got his phone out and called someone the phone call ending urgently.

"Shh d-don't worry I'll be fine he only hit the muscle." Pulling me close he stroked my hair pain showing on his face but took his focus to me calming down in any way he could. O-Oni-san…~

"When we got to the hospital they said that he wouldn't be able to compete in anymore swimming competitions, they were his life he even had a scholar from a swim team yet after they told him that he didn't show any sign of sadness but told me he's glad I wasn't hurt. I soon confessed I wouldn't go swimming again since he couldn't continue his training and that's the promise I've made and I'll keep." The girl sitting in front of me seeming so perfect to have had the perfect childhood and life gave me a part of her life making me realize that I was making her seem like the perfect person. Her face was down but no tears flowed from her. Has she always kept that promise?

"You don't have to keep that promise, your brother wouldn't want you to give up something in your life because of a decision he made."

"But I…"

"No buts you were a little girl you couldn't have done anything in that situation but you can show your brother that you aren't afraid of anyone by showing him you will face that fear of swimming; he would want to see you have fun no matter what which gives him enough happiness just from that." Her (E/c) eyes widened with surprise but soon transformed into relief. I-I hope I didn't make that speech go to waste…

"Your brother sounds like he cares for you a whole lot."

"He does...he was the one who found me on the sidewalk as an infant I owe him a lot."

"Then be happy so he can also." Her smile went brighter eyes sparkling, my heart skipping each time a flicker of relief showed.

"I guess I'll do that!"

"Great now I need to get my revenge!"

"W-What?"

"You gave me a heart attack I need to get you back for that!"

"Wait!" Lifting her up on my shoulders I ran into the water, her splashing with her feet smiles forming on both our faces, laughing as each one of us got hit with a bolt of water soon the others joining in but still my main target was (Name) and her smile. It's hard to comfort people but if it's her I'll do anything…I finally know now; that weed has somehow gotten to me…

Your POV

I guess Takeru's right I'll make my brother happy I'll make sure of it! We all returned to the cabin and got ready for the night. The beach was fun everyone seemed happy and tired, well the sun can get to people but Takeru didn't seem affected what so ever he kept dragging me in but I couldn't help but throw seaweed in his face turning it into an all-out war.

"*Yawn* I need some sleep tomorrow we'll probably be going to the cliff side or something anything they choose ends up being fun!" Stretching I looked out on the porch one last time seeing the stars; are they moving? Straining to look closer the moved even faster. They're dancing…how?

"H-Hey you!" A voice loud enough to wake the others made my feet move. Is someone else here? I walked towards the tree's entering the cool atmosphere.

"Hello?" I echoed as I spoke each footstep making the grass crunch; trying not to make any more noise then I already was I came to the Cliffside a feminine figure standing near the edge.

"U-Umm you might want to watch your step…" The woman turned around her long black hair flowing and her moonlight eyes shining as she caught sight of me. It's that woman from my dreams?

"Ah you've grown so much…I wish I was there to see it." She stepped a little closer as did I.

"Well I really don't know who's been in my life actually do I know you?"

"I wish you'd remember but then I don't want you to for it would cause you great pain and suffering…"

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm sorry…"

"Only if you saw the hints in everything around you, you would be able to see through the lies and stories that are being told." Her eyes never left mine. Can she hear me or am I talking to myself here…she's not answering any of my questions.

"I'll give you one glimpse but don't tell anyone alright?"

"Huh…?"

"And I'll make sure the stars dance for you every night."

"Wait what?" A small smile from her and my mind went blank…darkness consuming my mind making me shake in me spot. W-What's this…?

"No!"

**Sorry this took so long I still have another fanfiction I have to write, and hoped you enjoyed it and the little scenes to! Hoped you enjoyed keep reading if you like I'll make sure to upload as soon as I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

Kamigami no asobi Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I recently finished the anime and…please tell me I wasn't the only one who cried? It was a bit cliché but it hit me in the heart I couldn't help it! So Kawaii! Anyway hope you like sorry for the wait! **

Your POV

My mind was filled with fear as a man in red robes came closer and closer, his entire face hidden by a hood. Who is this man, I can't move I can't get away! Staring as he came closer my arm was suddenly pulled from behind; soon a taller figure stood in front of me. H-he's standing protectively…a man with long white hair and blackish brown eyes stood arm in front of me. He looks like a god but a god of night…the god of darkness?

"Out of the way Erebus it's a matter that has already been settled." The man in the red ordered him aside yet the god of darkness Erebus wouldn't budge.

"There are many others for you, doing something like this over a mere marriage; it's a little absurd wouldn't you think or have you actually fallen for my little girl?" Little girl? Is that who I'm supposed to be right now…is this someone else's memory or mine?

"Tsk…I have not I can't fall for anyone."

"Then call this off! This is madness!"

"I can't do that."

"Zeus!" Did he just say Zeus? The man in the red robes took of his hood revealing a head a lightning blond hair and gold eyes. No…the man who killed them was-?!

"I don't want to have to do this Erebus, you're one of my close friends."

"You can forget friendship now." Erebus putting more distance between me and the crazed Zeus takes out a skeleton scythe, Zeus pulling out his scepter aimed at Erebus lighting surrounding us.

"Damn it…" One strike and the man protecting me let out a sigh giving in too soon as he fell; no blood poured just a body limp on the ground soon fading into the night leaving nothing behind. N-No…father.

Normal POV

"(Name) (Name)! Damn it her ankle is broken…how can someone fall off a cliff?!"

"Takeru calm down she's breathing, we can put our minds at ease that she's still alive."

"Shut up! You're just as worried about what happened to her as the rest of us Hades!" Hades not saying anything looked at the girl's ankle applying pressure for the swelling.

"We should get her inside, once she wakes up we'll ask what happened during the scream."

"Apollon you seem too calm about this is everything okay?

"Dionysus…I'm okay don't worry about me worry about (Name)." With that they headed back carrying an unconscious girl with them.

It's been 2 hours, each god sat waiting to see the girl's (E/c) eyes flutter open to see her smile as she assures them she was alright; but that didn't come to reality the girl was still in her dream state not waking until she craves reality more so.

"She's regaining consciousness!"

"Wha- really?!" Curious the god's look over her like puppies.

"Where is this…?"

"Weed…thank goodness you had us all scared!"

"Takeru…owe?!"

"Don't try to get up you broke your ankle tumbling down the side of a cliff."

"O-Oh why'd I fall off a cliff?" They sighed wondering if she remembered.

"That's what we would like to know."

Your POV

They stared at me waiting for my answer. What am I supposed to tell them, that I followed a mysterious woman than ended up seeing something I didn't want to believe? But…Zeus falling in love w-with me; that's ridiculous I mean that memory wasn't mine and the god of night isn't my father… I want to believe all that but the lady of the stars said they were my past memories… what exactly happened?

"U-Um I'm sorry for worrying all of you; I wandered off and must've fell I'm sorry." Struggling to get up I managed, wanting to get to my room and lie down to forget the memory and have a dream.

"It's not your apology we want we want to know if you'll be alright…" Balder-san…

"I'm alright don't worry!" Putting a smile across my face it gave them a wave of relief.

"Maybe if I stuck to you more this wouldn't have happened…"

"N-No Tsukito you already do enough!" The last thing I want is a permanent follower…

"Alright then here's the new rule Weed!"

"W-What?"

"Whenever you're going out somewhere by yourself you have to notify us, so that we know where you are in case you do anything stupid."

"S-Stupid?! That's a little harsh…" Takeru just shrugged suggesting I had no way out of this; looking around everyone else seemed to agree with this.

"A-Alright…I'll make sure to tell one of you but it'll feel like you guys are babysitting me."

"That's what he's implying Kitten." Even Loki…I have a feeling he's the one who's going to abuse this new found power more than anyone else.

"(Name) do you want to go to your room?"

"Ah yeah thanks Apollon." Being my crutch Apollon helped me to my room the others arguing of more boundaries for me. I don't think I need that many do I?

"You need anything else?"

"Nope I'm fine thanks!" Smiling I waited for Apollon to leave but all I got was a solemn gaze. I-Is he alright?

"That was a fake smile right? Same with the one you just gave me?"

"Huh?"

"I know fear when I see it, it's written all over your face." H-He saw right through me?

"The impact of the fall must've given me a-?!" Taken by surprise strong arms tightly embraced me making the breath in me fade; He's not letting go and he's shaking…

"Umm Apollon?"

"What did you see…remember you can rely on me for anything no matter how heavy the burden." Apollon…

"A lady…a lady with moon like eyes said she would give me a slight glimpse of memory I had forgotten a long time ago; Zeus he isn't a bad man is he? He wouldn't force someone into something?" Why'd I even ask that of course he forces people into things that is why we're in this school but it's for a good reason I'm sure.

"I'm not sure if you're her but you should know what happened." Letting me go he looked me dead in the eyes. I've never seen his face look so serious before…

"Huh?"

"Nyx and Erebus the god's of the night were feared by everyone, people loved them as well but their power was too great to match. Nyx was the only one that Zeus feared, once Nyx and Erebus had a child she was nothing anyone expected; she was full of light and always cheerful and of course the girl caught Zeus's attention and gradually he fell for her." I started thinking of the age the girl was in my dreams. She looked to be only 14 maybe even younger how could someone fall in love that fast?

"He arranged for her to be married to him but her personality and her parents got in the way; she had no intention of getting married nor wanting to have anything to do with guys since my own encounter with her showed she held no interest. Her parents would always side with their daughter saying it's her choice and she may come around; later on Zeus became impatient and ordered the execution of Nyx and Erebus and forcing the girl into an arranged marriage it was then heard she ran from them and fell from Olympus and held an infant's form." T-That was a lot to take in…the whole part of arranged marriage was what I became lost at; why make someone so young marry? Taking in the information a stared at Apollon waiting for more; does he think the infant was me? No he couldn't…

"Everyone says that it was just a rumor that she survived; most gods that young haven't reached their full forms yet and wouldn't be able to survive the fall." So what you're basically saying is that on earth there may be a goddess hiding from the others?

"Apollon why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know I felt like you needed to know, besides you fit her description perfectly."

"W-What?! No it's not me trust me I would know!" We finally returned to a comfy atmosphere as I dived in for more answers.

"What type of god was she?"

"She was a-?"

"Apollon we need to discuss the new boundaries with you!"

"L-Loki-san alright I'm coming!" Apollon sat up about to leave but suddenly turned kissing my forehead leaving my red in the face. W-Why do they seem to like to see me blush?! It's not nice to toy with a girl's heart! Ah first lesson don't toy with a girl's emotions!

~Next Day~

*Yawn* Ah the first morning stretch amazing! I wonder what we got for breakfast…I guess we forgot to figure that out. Carefully getting dressed for I did not want to injury my ankle any further I finally got downstairs. Will I have to hop like a bunny for 6 weeks? I hope not I don't want any more humiliation coming from Loki OR Takeru.

"Morning Fairy!"

"Ah Apollon-san you're making breakfast?"

"Yup I read in a book it's good for the man to make breakfast, it shows his feelings!" S-Show his feelings…has he ever been in love?

"Ah something smells good is (Name) making it…what?" Balder and Loki walking in, Balder's expression shocked as he saw Apollon in an apron instead of me.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"Loki that's rude Apollon-san got up early to do this!"

"You're cooking probably isn't any better."

"Mean…even in the morning."

"I try." Loki sitting down with Balder following, other sleepy heads soon walked in waiting for their breakfast to be served and then on to the next activity.

"Ah this is actually really good…"

"So when you said my cooking isn't any better that means I'm good then? Wow finally complemented by Loki!"

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself! You probably still can't cook." He hasn't even tasted my cooking he can't go badmouthing it so suddenly!

"So Weed the rules have been set. You can go anywhere you like within 100 feet but if any further one of us accompanies you."

"Takeru that's a little much?!"

"Nope it's perfect."

"And you out of all people are wanting to set these rules? Might you have a thing for (Name)?"

"W-Wha?! No I would never like this shorty!"

"Then why are you so eager to make sure she's safe?"

"Dionysus, Loki shut up!" We laughed. It's refreshing seeing Takeru's face turn red for once; I never knew he could make such an embarrassing face.

"I got an idea for what we could do today!"

"Apollon your idea's always end up with one of us telling a sad backstory maybe someone else should decide?"

"Awe come on Balder it's a good one!"

"I'm sorry…all of his decisions are probably because of misfortune."

"Hades don't think everything is your fault you promised you'd at least try to have some fun!" I sent a smile making him look down as he fiddled with his eggs. Ah his expression is kind of cute when he does tha-!

"(Name) are you alright you got pancakes all over you shirt…"

"S-Sorry misfortune has falling upon you once again…" I wiped the pancakes off quickly getting up.

"Don't worry I packed enough for a week!" Leaving them be I went to change. Right when I said be happy I have to get pancakes all over me…how'd that even happen? I guess this'll do; changing into a (Fav/c) tank and some jean shorts I went back downstairs coming down to Apollon and Loki arguing.

"You said she was bad at cooking why not just give her food a try!"

"I'm not saying I wouldn't try it I'm saying that a cook-off is not a good idea!"

"Loki you're just scared of losing."

"Ha! I am not I'll show you Takeru…" Grabbing an apron he turned on the oven. A cooking contest? What's the prize?

"Fairy what do you think about a cook-off!"

"T-That sounds fun everyone can get into it."

"Apollon who would be the judges?

"Umm…." Thor's right, who'd be the judges if we all are participating?

"(E/c) eyes over here should be a judge same with Dionysus and Thor?"

"Loki you're the one who wanted to taste her cooking." Loki shrugged at Balder's comment. Don't I get a say in this?

"And what's the prize?"

"…" Apollon scratched his head. It sounded like a good idea but if there's no prize than how is a contest a contest?

"Why not have (Name) be the prize?"

*WHAT?!* We all turned to Dionysus who smirked with arms crossed. What does he mean by that? Someone please tell me!

"Whoever wins gets one kiss from her." Eyes went wide then turned to me; I-I get a say in this right I mean you can't just say that, and why does it have to be a kiss why not a hug?

"I like that prize." Balder?

"Same here I mean if it's embarrassing for her then I'm all for it." Loki?

"_I'll participate."_

"I shall join this." Tsukito?!

"_Hey…I said I'll take part in this?_"

"Might as well the weed is still a weed though." Takeru?!

"_Um…_"

"I shall fight for the fairy's heart as well!" A-Apollon-san?! What about Hades…he can't be participating in this to? Don't I get a say in this at all! Staring at them Dionysus patted my shoulder while Thor gave me a sympathetic look. W-Why… why such a reward; I can't help think the two possibilities, each one will fail on purpose or a war is about to start.

**End! Sorry if it is confusing I try to make sure it isn't, still hoped you enjoyed and I'll try to update sooner! **


	8. Chapter 8

Kamigami no Asobi Chapter 8

**So so so so so sorry for late update…summer stuff I don't know what happened. I hope this one will be ok! May be a bit confusing yet I hope not! **

Your POV

I watched as each one of the Gods wore aprons and read from cook books. Is this really happening? I didn't think they would be serious but judging by the looks on their faces they're really into it. I'm happy seeing them have a friendly contest against one another; worst part is I'M the prize…isn't giving them a kiss too far?!

"(Name) who do you think will win?"

"Thor…"

"Thor let me rephrase that question, who do you want to win?"

"D-Dionysus?! What kind of question is that?!" I jumped in my sit almost falling back.

"There must be someone you're routing for." He shrugged and then went back to his current watch. Thor doesn't seem bugged by this…I'm the only one who thinks this is insane!

"Hey those were my eggs you idiot!"

"Sorry I needed more for the directions."

"You Japanese gods and you damn perfection!"

"Loki, Tsukito… Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Like you need to concentrate, Takeru, look at what you're making it looks like a ball of rice!"

"…" I watched as the battle between Loki and Takeru heated up. M-Maybe this wasn't a good idea? I slowly got up watching my footing as I walked around each ~contestants~ work station. Hmm I can't quite tell what Balder's and Apollon's cooking…Tsukito's on the other hand is a complicated Japanese dish...far different from Takeru's.

"Loki what is that?" I pointed to fried eggs and shrimp.

"It's a mixture of Greek and Japan….wait why am I telling you?! Wait till the judging!" I back away slowly letting him finish his masterpiece. Mixture of Greek and Japanese…I've never heard of that before! I'm going to admit I'm excited for Loki's dish…yet if it's good I can't criticize it like he did with me.

"Ah (Name) how is your ankle holding up; don't push yourself please…"

"Ah don't worry about me Balder, I'm perfectly fine!" I gave him a reassuring smile, a real one this time.

"Well if I win I get to kiss you again!"

"Shh! Don't say that so loudly!" He gave me a confused look but soon I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If Balder already kissed you…he should be disqualified." I felt the presence of five others, eyes piercing into Balder's blue ones. O-Oh no…

"You already kissed her! What does that mean?!" Takeru grabbed Balder's collar as Balder put up his own self-defense.

"It was by accident that's why I'm going to win this contest and have an actual kiss!"

"Baka! You're not going to win!"

"He thinks to highly of himself sometimes…" Thor shook his head while the others went back to their stations speeding up the process. Balder really is cocky isn't he…?

An hour went by and the timer went off suggesting everyone should've completed the dishes that were to be presented to us.

"Who's first?" Dionysus crossed his arms searching through the line of gods.

"I think Tsukito should go first."

"Thor…why'd you choose Tsukito?"

"I don't know, I want to try Japanese cooking. I've had enough of your cooking Loki." Loki hung his arms to his sides pouting. H-Harsh…but I guess I would get sick of the same food over and over again.

"Here you are." Tsukito placed three dishes in front of us, each one in a different style then the next. Same dish…different presentation.

"Japanese food is pretty tasty."

"Delicous…"

"Not bad." I shrugged and Tsukito's eyes widened.

"Was it not to your liking?" I waved my hands in front of me shaking my head.

"No not at all I love it! It's just that I'm used to having dishes such as these…" I scratched my head trying to look apologetic. I feel bad…but it is true I have had this dish many times yet I don't know how to prepare it myself. We waited as Loki came up to the table introducing a plainly made dish.

"Loki…what is this?"

"Thor just try it." We nodded and each took a bit, Loki waiting with annoyed anxiety.

"T-This is amazing!" My face light up as I took another taste. The others looked at me with laughing looks as I realized I was too overjoyed with this.

"It is good…really good…I'm surprised Loki can even cook."

"Watch what you say! I'm a better cook than most of you here!" Loki went into another argument which made me laugh. It's fun watching them, I've totally forgotten why I was so against this.

"So who was the one with the Greek salad?"

"Me!"

"Me!" Balder and Apollon yelled in unison, soon leading to death stares. Wait…did both of them make the same dish? T-that's too funny… I couldn't hold my laughter in when I started the laughing streak.

"You guys don't laugh! He surely saw what I was planning then copied me!"

"Apollon you're just being a child I was the one who planned the dish first. This dish is a sure way to win (Name)'s heart."

"You've already kissed fairy you shouldn't even be in this contest!"

"Guys stop fighting; it depends on who's is better."

"Why not just disqualify them both?" Dionysus placed a hand on Balder and Apollon's shoulder.

*WHAT?!* They both yelled but soon everyone agreed leaving them pouting in corners. That was too much I mean we didn't need to disqualify them? Although it has shortened the numbers; I still feel bad for them…

The others placed their dishes and we judged; each one was good I would say but only one can win… I really wish they would accept a hug but every complaint I have gets pushed to the side.

"Well who wins?!" They all waited in anticipation as Thor, Dionysus, and I huddle talking.

"(Name) I found Takeru's surprisingly good…"

"I have to disagree with Dionysus here, Hades was pretty good…better than some old Japanese dish."

"Guys…I really don't want to answer this one…but I feel like L-Loki's was unique." I hung my head yet soon started up as a shadowy figure passed the room taking my attention away.

"(Name)?"

"S-Sorry…" We broke away from the huddle and turn towards the others. I looked to Thor and Dionysus, Dionysus was wearing a mischievous smile. S-Somehow I feel like they're going to choose for me…wait why would I want to choose I don't want to kiss any of them!

"(Name) are you okay? Your face is bright red…do you have a fever?" Apollon put his hand to my forehead and I felt my face grow hot.

"F-Fine! I'm fine just a little hot…" I brushed his hand away. D-Do they not get the fact that doing things like this make my heart feel like it's going to explode?!

"Well we've decided a winner!"

"W-We have?!" I looked at Dionysus. I-I- I didn't have a say in who won…!

"Yup the winner is…"

"Hold up." That voice…sounds really familiar? We turned around, faces shocked, scared, bemused.

"Thoth what the heck are you doing here!?" Everyone except me shouted, all I did was staring wide eyed at him. What's he doing here?! I thought this was a vacation for us… Thoth took notice in our faces and coughed before speaking.

"It's a school field trip…I have to accompany the students."

"No you don't!" Loki was furious but as he spoke he stuttered not wanting to upset the guy. I forgot this is a school field trip but why did he just get here now? Wouldn't he have been here for the beginning of the trip?

"I do believe I am right." His eyes turned to me and I jumped.

"Y-Yes he is right…a school field trip does include the teacher supervising."

"Well than explain why you weren't here for the first day?" Takeru smirked feeling like he beat the all mighty God of Knowledge.

"I was there you guys just didn't notice me." Yet the God of Knowledge was not to be beat for Takeru's winning smile turned to failure. I looked over their faces smiling; I guess the really don't know what real schools are like…yet I didn't expect Thoth to show up!

"Prove that you were there." Tsukito had his notebook ready for the explanation to come. I thought I hide all of his notebooks before we left…

"Alright, first Takeru fell for (Name) second she told a sad backstory including-,"

"No need to say anymore we believe you!" I put my hand over his mouth then released once he was quiet; looking at Takeru his mouth was opened while his eyes wavered from me to Thoth.

"Me? Be in love with this Weed?! N-Never!" Thoth should no emotion as usual but soon sighed as everyone else was asking questions. I guess the contest has been forgotten…somehow I feel sad when I think of that; did I want someone to win? Who though?

Soon after Thoth was questioned we all went to bed; I didn't want to wake anyone so I snuck myself outside on the balcony looking around for the shadow that last caught my attention.

"Nothing but my imagination again huh?"

"Imagination can be a dangerous thing." I didn't even turn I knew who it was. Sighing I hung my head leaning against the railing.

"Thoth were you really there yesterday?" I looked at him as he leaned on the railings beside me. He almost told them what I said at the beach, I only told Takeru cause he wouldn't let me go if I didn't have a good reason.

"I was; I'm also surprised that you have had such a bad mortal life."

"Mortal life?"

"Your mortal life seems just as bad as your other life, but I guess anything would be better than what you were currently living."

"What's with you guys and saying past stuff? I mean you guys keep saying things like it…" I avoided eye contact with him. Yet I want to know why I've been having these memories of someone…but so many signs show they're mine yet I don't want to believe them.

"We? So the others are getting suspicious to…" He held his chin thinking; did saying the others hit a nerve?

"I've been wondering why you've been more aware of your surroundings; you're looking for the lady of the stars am I correct?" He smiled as the look on my face was enough of an answer.

"Your mother died long ago…you've seen that have you not?"

"She's not my mother…who's ever memories those were they aren't mine."

"How are you so sure? The girl in those memories looked similar to you…more than similar, she looked exactly like you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to be prepared for what lies ahead of you…" His voice trailed off. Prepared for what…more lessons?

"Zeus…he killed that girl's parents? Why?"

"Nothing is always what it seems girl; the memories may have been real but the way you are putting the pieces together may not." I felt a hand on my shoulder, the grip tightening.

"Thoth?"

"I wish you would soon accept the fact you are the missing Goddess." B-Blunt…I can't consume this information the way he wants me to; I don't even know if I want to believe him or the others.

"You're telling me everything…the lady of the stars o-or my so called mother said to not be reminded so soon."

"I want you to remember so that you'll understand what I'm about to do." Confused I was about to turn my head when he caught my chin and captured my lips, making me still.

"Thoth-!" He let me breathe but brought the soft touch back but making it longer and more passionate each time. Trying to break free my wrists were caught soon sending a small wave a fear over me.

"…You still won't remember."

"W-What..?" He abruptly let go of my wrist and I felt a dull pain as I held them.

"Well you are as sharp as a spoon; I shouldn't expect one of my weakest students to remember something so big." My fist clenched. Weakest student?! I'm not that bad!

"I'm smart for my age! It's just the stuff you teach is for Gods!"

"So then why can't you comprehend it?" He gave a cunning smile. E-Evil…

"I can so comprehend it!"

"If so get an A on the next test."

"I'll get an A, you'll see!" I had completely forgotten about the kiss now I was more focused on his crudeness!

"If you get an A I'll reward you." My chin was once again caught and the reminder of the kiss came back.

"Now I'm tempted to fail…" I pushed him away mumbling those words and headed inside, still hearing his last words.

"Accept who you are soon, don't let the memories consume you."

Apollon's POV

Accept who you are…so it really is her then! Ah I hate eavesdropping but if I didn't than I wouldn't have found out… Seeing the (H/c) (E/c) girl walking towards me I jumped behind the couch. If I'm seen then Fairy will hate me…more so the others.

*Sniff* *Hic* Is someone crying? Peeking over the couch I saw Fairy on her knees struggling to wipe tears away. Why's she crying? Isn't it a good thing she found out the truth? And wait…is that a kiss mark on her neck?! My mind filling with questions I snapped back to reality.

"I don't want to be her…! I want to be me…I want to go home." That's it…

"Fairy?"

"A-Apollon?!" Jumping to her feet she put on a smile. Fake again.

"Someone with pretty (E/c) eyes shouldn't shed tears."

"I wasn't crying…again you were just seeing things." I shook my head. She is always so brave, she doesn't want to show her emotions to anyone…just like her.

"So you are (Name)? The daughter of Nyx and Erebus?"

"…" No answer. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her about this…finding out that they were murdered by my own father, I'm surprised she hasn't slapped me yet or said she's hated me.

"Do you know who killed th-I mean m-my parents?"

"Yes…but it might've been an accident. Erebus was one of my father's closest friends; he would never kill them in cold blood."

"What about my mother?"

"My father feared her, he'd dare not try to touch her let alone kill her. Something else must've happened…"

"What Goddess am I?" She's asking so many questions…some of which I don't know. I scratched my head in wonder.

"Some things you should find out for yourself."

"Wai…what?!" Her eyes widened and her features turned into a pout. She's so cute…

"I'll tell you…if you follow my orders!"

"N-No! I will not!" She smiled then started laughing as we argued. I couldn't help but hug her at that point.

"Apollon…I-I've been hugged enough today." She lightly pushes me away with a smile. I know how she feels to lose someone. I won't let my father take her even if risks are involved.

**Again sorry for late update, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen next time! Oh and for the alternate endings…should Thor, Dionysus, Thoth, and Anubis be options? I played the game and I could only achieve the other six? Would it be a good idea?**


End file.
